


Help

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional Sequels, One-Shots and Alternate Chapters [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly one-shot attached to Unconventional in which Fin checks herself out of the hospital during her N3 training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.

_From: Major S. Roberts_  
To: Admiral Hackett  
Subj: Next of Kin.  
  
Admiral,  
  
You're listed as the next of kin for Lieutenant Shepard.  
  
The Lieutenant was injured during her N3 training mission. She's been sent to recover at the Alliance Memorial Hospital in Rio.  
  
She suffered a serious concussion along with a broken leg. She's being kept for observation for another week because of trouble with her biotic amp. They had to replace it.  
  
She's going to need home-care for at least a month. The Lieutenant is insisting on signing herself out of the hospital. To be frank, Sir, she doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of her injuries. I've ordered her to stay for another week in the hospital.  
  
Major Roberts

* * *

Hackett immediately forwarded the message to Zaeed.  The two men found a place to lease not far from the hospital for a few months and made plans to head to Rio.  He also followed back up with the Major to assure him that the _Lieutenant_ would have some place to go if she did check herself out.

It was Finnegan.

_She would definitely check herself out._

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Rio._

_I’m heading there now._

_If one of us isn’t there to stop her, she’ll be trying to recover in the damn barracks at the Villa._

_Steven_

* * *

Fin leaned back in the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to bring the crutches that she’d requested.  Her leg would make walking difficult but she didn’t care.  She wasn’t spending another minute in the hospital with the bad food and the smells.  And she really needed to find a new amp to switch out the less than ideal sub-standard one that they’d stuck her with.

But to do that, she needed access to a terminal or an omni-tool.  They had taken hers away.  She’d come the closest that she’d ever come to swearing since the night on Mindoir when the Major wouldn’t give her back her omni-tool. 

As missions went, her N3 classification had not gone particularly well. She had passed which was all that mattered.  The instructors had not anticipated that a group of batarian slavers would crash the party.   They’d killed the batarians.  But they’d all suffered injuries of some sort.

“We’d like to once again reiterate the doctor’s recommendation that you remain in the hospital for at least a few more weeks.” The Nurse frowned at her with intense disapproval while Fin eased off of the bed and shoved the crutches under her arms.

“Duly noted.” Fin grabbed the bag that held her hospital paperwork and started the slow process of getting out of the hospital.  She figured she’d crash at the barracks for a few days before finding a hotel room or something.  She needed her credit chit and omni-tool first though. 

It wasn’t until she’d gotten to the sidewalk outside the hospital that she realized without a credit chit, she was going to have to walk to the Villa.

_So not the greatest plan ever._

The first four blocks took her a good thirty minutes.  Fin decided that was enough effort for a little bit and eased down on a nearby bench to figure out what she was going to do.  She’d been there for ten minutes when a skycar parked in front of her. She glanced briefly up to see someone in an Alliance uniform getting out of the driver’s side.  She couldn’t see their face so she went back to focusing on the ground while she figured out how she was going to get to the barracks.

A moment or two later, a set of regulation dress shoes came into her field of vision.  The right foot started tapping impatiently when she didn’t glance up immediately.  She took a deep breath and caught a familiar whiff of a mixture of scotch, coffee and musky cologne.  A finger gently tapped on the top of her head so she finally looked up into an exasperated pair of blue eyes.

“ _Admiral Hackett._ ” Fin moved her crutches over so he could sit next to her. “You are a long way from Arcturus.”

“And you are a long way from the hospital bed that you are supposed to be resting in.” He grabbed her wrist to turn her arm over to look at the scratches that were starting to heal.

“I didn’t like the food,” Fin muttered.

“This from the woman who can’t even boil an egg.”  He heaved a deep sigh.

“Did you just come here to add insult to my injuries? Because it’s a very long walk to the barracks and I should probably keep going.” She grabbed her crutches and started up off the bench.

“Do you really think that as either your boyfriend or Admiral that I’d let you struggle however many miles it is to the Villa?” Hackett stood up to help her towards his skycar. “We’ve got a rental nearby so we can help with your recovery.”

“I don’t…” Fin yelped when her foot hit the side of the vehicle getting inside. “Did you say we?”

“Zaeed’s getting a few things ready at the condo.  And we already stopped by the Villa to grab your things from the barrack.” Hackett shoved her crutches in the back and then moved around to get into the driver’s seat. “And yes, you need help.  And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
